The present invention relates to a heating appliance, particularly for a drier, comprising a combustion unit having a burner and a combustion chamber.
Such heating appliances are known and are generally used in combination with driers for a web of material in order to heat the atmosphere in said drier and to incinerate the solvent vapours in the exhaust gases. Said known heating appliances are very bulky and require complicated and expensive control and regulating devices.
It is also known to use heating appliances which have so called open burners. Although a good heat transfer is obtained said burners are often a source of soot by insufficiently burning of the solvent vapours. Moreover an additional incinerator has to be arranged for treatment of the exhaust gases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heating appliance which is as compact as possible and can be mounted in the drier as a single unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heating appliance, the combustion gases of which are clean enough to be discharged into the outside air without any subsequent treatment.